Just Feel
by Goth.Snape
Summary: Sometimes one has to just feel something rather than talk about it.


A/N- This was actually my first attempt at writing although I am posting it very late and after other stories. I know the characters are a bit OOC........still let me know what you think.

It was a beautiful ceremony but Hermione's heart and mind was not into

it much. Ron and Harry too were not in their greatest moods but at

least they had Luna and Ginny.

Hermione had no one.

Her parents could not come due to the Anti Muggle wards on Hogwarts so

Hermione could not even find solace and love from them, not that her

relationship with them was going on so well. They were still angry at

her for sending them to Australia during the war. They didn't

understand that Hermione had saved their lives doing so, but she guessed

that it was expected since they never really understood her nor her

witch status and the whole being different thing.

The war……… what a small world for such a big catastrophe. It was over leaving the Light side victorious but at what cost?? The War had

gone but with it had also gone Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Hagrid to name a very few. Every Death Eater had either been killed during the War or awaiting trial. The trial that was going on

at this time was none other than the Malfoys trial.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy were almost an inch away from going to Azkaban.

But their son Draco….. Now that was a different story. For the 2 years that the war had gone on after Dumbledore's death, Draco Malfoy was a

spy among the Death Eaters alongside Snape. Malfoy's story was proved by one of Dumbledore's memories that he had kept in his pensieve which

was puzzlingly locked till Voldemorts destruction.

Although Malfoy was proved innocent, he was still looked down upon by the society. Hermione had testified for him after watching the memory,

during his trial. He was present in tonight's ceremony but of late he was not in the Great Hall where the ceremony was being conducted.

Sighing, Hermione came back to the present to see that Ron and Harry had deserted her, probably to be with their girlfriends.

Seeing that her interest in the ceremony was fading away, she got up and left the hall walking out towards the Hogwarts grounds.

Getting outside she walked unto the lake edge and sat down, here back against a tree.

She was lost in her own thoughts when a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"A Knut for your thoughts" Hermione started and saw to her right; Malfoy was sitting there looking at the lake.

Hermione wondered how could she have missed him, but then she saw that he was wearing a black cloak and it blended in the dark surroundings.

Realizing that she was looking at him without an answer, he shifted his gaze from the lake towards her and took her in. Long soft curls,

her emerald green robes……… she was no longer a girl anymore, he suddenly realized.

"Nothing much, you?" Hermione answered back after their eyes had taken in each other completely.

"Just thinking about Mother and Father's trial tomorrow".

"Yeah I heard you were called to testify"

"Hmm… yeah" he replied and suddenly got up.

"Granger, a dance?" he asked and held out his hand.

Hermione stared at him unmoving thinking that hell had frozen over and did not move until he cocked his eyebrow at her.

She got up and placed her hand in his, his hand was warm and soft, she had always thought that it would be the opposite.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder while he place his on her waist. Only then she realized that a song could be heard around them, she recognized the song, it was a popular muggle song Far Away by Nickelback. She looked up at him; he just smirked and slowly started to lead the dance.

'At least his smirk has not changed' she thought to herself and looked up to find him staring at her. His grey-blue eyes were staring at her with such intensity that she was beyond shocked.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what happened when he put his finger on her lips to tell her to be quiet and just shook his head.

Hermione closed her mouth and she was suddenly very aware of his hand on her waist, which was seeping warmth into her. He pulled her closer

and strangely she liked it. She looked up at his lips and wondered if they were as soft as his hands were………… then realizing where her

thoughts were heading she quickly put a stop to them, she could not afford to start crushing on him.

Draco hand slowly moved to the side of her face and softly cupped her cheek. Hermione breath caught and without caring about anything but

his touch, she slowly leaned into his hand closing her eyes. After awhile they stopped moving and Hermione opened her eyes to see him

looking at her with such a look, that Hermione was breathless again.

Then he slowly started to move his face closer to hers, his eyes darting from her lips to her eyes giving her time to move away if she

didn't want this. Hermione knew what he was going to do and she wanted it, this boy, no man to kiss her. Hermione felt secure as never before

in his arms.

She closed her eyes and soon enough she felt his lips against were soft, very soft and she started to kiss him back. He put

both his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Hermione put both her arms around his neck playing with his hair while

Draco proceeded to kiss her senseless.

They broke apart, breathing heavily and then Draco cupped her face in his hands and said one word that mad her heart soar.

"Beautiful"

After saying that he tenderly kissed her forehead and stepped away from her, still holding her hand and saying "Come" and walking towards

the entrance to Hogwarts.

Hermione was bursting with questions to ask about what had happened but then she realized that for once she would ditch her old attitude and just feel instead of her talk.


End file.
